The Beast
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Bagi Sasuke semuanya telah terlambat. Ketika ia menemukan Naruto, dirinya sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mati muda dengan wujud monster yang mengerikan. Seharusnya ada akhirnya yang bahagia dari kisahnya dengan Naruto. Nasibnya benar-benar tragis.


**The Beast**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke and Naruto **

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk melepas penat saat tugas semakin tak terkendali.**

**Cerita ini ter****inspirasi ****dari novel Beauty and The beast versi modern (Beastly) halaman 363.**

* * *

><p>Suasana menjadi kacau balau, ketika Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan seorang pria dari tepi rel. Tetapi bukannya mendapatkan rasa terima kasih, pria itu menjerit ketakutan. Kerumunan segera tercipta dan mengelilingi Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke untuk berdiri di atas rel. Sasuke mencoba untuk keluar dari sana. Satu geraman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke segera membuat kerumunan tercerai-berai dan Sasuke bernapas lega. Semua orang memandang Sasuke dengan ketakutan.<p>

Sasuke berlari dan keluar dari sana. Ia mencoba untuk mengikuti bau Naruto yang tercium semakin jelas. Ketika Sasuke berada di daerah gang sempit, ia berhenti. Sasuke melihat Naruto dalam bahaya. Seorang pria tengah mengancam Naruto dengan sebuah pistol. Dengan Sasuke yang berada dalam wujud monster, ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Naruto dan si penjahat

Penjahat itu memegangi lengan Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sebelum kau menyerahkan uangmu padaku." Penjahat itu memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan bengis. "Dan melayaniku." Lanjut penjahat itu sambil memperat cengkaramannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya!" Naruto mengumpat dan dengan cepat penjahat itu memberikan sebuah tamparan yang keras.

"Sialan!"

Sasuke bergerak cepat ketika pria itu menarik rambut Naruto dan menodongkan senjata ke kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Ekspresi Naruto terlihat senang ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. "Kau datang."

"Kau mendekat maka akan kubuat kepala pria manis ini berceceran." Ancam si penjahat dengan menekankan pistol pada kepala Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, dia mengeluarkan geraman yang sama ketika ia berada di stasiun tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" si penjahat terlihat bingung. "Kau monster."

Penjahat itu melangkah mundur dan menjadikan tameng dirinya.

"Ya, kau kaget dengan diriku?" Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata si penjahat dan memberikan rasa takut pada penjahat yang berusaha menyakiti Naruto.

"Aku peringatkan padamu. Pria ini akan mati jika kau memakanku." Kata penjahat itu.

Aku mendekat perlahan. "Jika kau melakukannya maka aku tidak segan-segan merobek tubuhmu dan menjadikannya makan malam." Sasuke berkata dengan geraman hewannya. Ia mengancam dengan serius.

Ancaman Sasuke berhasil, kini senjata yang menempel pada kepala Naruto teralihkan padanya. Naruto memohon pada Sasuke agar ia tidak melakukan hal ini padanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya.

"P-pergi, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau hanya perlu melakukan yang sering kau lakukan padaku ketika kita berlatih menari."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dengan sekali hentakan, si penjahat mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Naruto berlari dari genggaman penjahat dan sekarang, Sasuke menerjang si penjahat dengan satu cakaran di dada dan gigi yang terbenam pada lengannya. Dia berteriak kesakitan dan suata letusan senjata terdengar.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke segera mendorong si penjahat dan terlihat ekspresi ketakutan dari penjahat. Dengan lengan yang terluka, penjahat itu segera pergi dari sana. Dan Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, penjahat itu mengumumkan tentang penemuan monster yang berkeliaran dan menyerangnya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menangis ketika melihat pendarahan Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Naruto yang bersamaan dengan isakannya.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. "Dari baumu. Aku bisa menciumnya. Bau tubuhmu sangat berbeda dari orang lain. Kau spesial."

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil ambulans." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya."Tidak perlu, sudah banyak kekacauan yang aku ciptakan hari ini." Perut Sasuke terasa sakit. Sepertinya Peluru itu berhasil menembus organ dalam yang berada di perutnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Naruto terisak melihat Sasuke yang terluka demi dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar parau. Ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto merasakan penderitaannya. Sasuke benar-benar kesakitan. Rasanya jiwanya perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya dan saat tepat pukul dua belas malam semuanya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu.

Sasuke akan mati dan ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta senjati. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Mati dalam usia muda dan dalam wujud menyeramkan seperti ini. Tidak pernah Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Karena hanya kau yang dapat mengerti diriku. Bukan ayahku atau orang lain. Sebelum mengenalmu, aku hanya seorang pria yang tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk diajak berbicara. Tetapi saat kita tinggal bersama, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seseorang diajak bicara dan peduli padaku. Kita sudah hidup lama selama ini tetapi aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena bujuk rayu ayahku. Saat aku menyadari kau tidak bersamaku, ada perasaan aneh yang tidak aku jelaskan. Aku menyesal, Sasuke."

"Kau," sasuke terbatuk, "kau mencintaiku?" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, ia mengatakan hal lain. "Aku berusaha untuk menemuimu tetapi ayahku tidak pernah mengatakan tempat tinggalmu. Dan hal yang terjadimu adalah salahku." Isakan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. "Seharusnya aku tidak percaya dengan ayahku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan susah payah. Sangat sulit bagi Sasuke saat ini untuk menjaga agar matanya tetap terjaga. "Seharusnya kau mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari pria tampan, bukan seperti—"

Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku paling dalam. Biarkan aku menolongmu." Naruto menekan perut Sasuke agar pendaharan berhenti tetapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Sasuke akan mati.

Bunyi alarm di jam tangan Sasuke berbunyi. Sudah tengah malam dan ia akan mati di saat akhir batas waktu dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati. Sasuke gagal untuk semuanya.

"Naruto, cium aku. Biarkan aku memiliki kenangan akan ciumanmu sebelum aku mati."

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Naruto menciumku, ia membungkukan tubuhnya, dan mencium dahi, mata, pipi, dan akhirnya mencium bibir Sasuke yang aneh. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu, Sasuke melihat sebuah bayangan yang menyilaukan di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan melindungi Naruto dari bayangan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

Dunia terasa gelap dan berputar bagi Sasuke. Ia melihat cahaya putih yang datang menghamprinya. Cahaya itu berbentuk seorang perempuan yang sangat ia kenal—Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Mendekati ajal." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Kau ini membuatku ingin tertawa. Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatimu. Aku rasa kutukan ini memberi pelajaran berharga."

"Ya, pelajaran yang berguna untukku."

"Maka dari itu, aku mencabutnya."

"Terlambat." Gumam Sasuke lirih.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat." Saat Sakura menyentuh pipiku, Sasuke terbangun dan sadar sepenuhnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Ia menjauhi Sasuke, tidak terlalu jauh.

"K-kau siapa? Di mana pria yang berbaring di sini?"

"Naruto, ini aku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "K-kau bukan Sasuke. Ia pria—"

"Buruk rupa."

"Tidak, ia terluka dan aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Naruto bangkit dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto. "Kumohon." Sasuke menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi. Mungkin ia tidak jauh dari sini." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke darinya.

Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangan Naruto, ia menariknya mendekat supaya Naruto tidak bisa pergi. "Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Aku adalah Sasuke."

"Kau tidak seperti dirinya." Sekejap, akhirnya Naruto berhenti untuk memberontak. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kutukan, sihir. Entah lah. Ada seorang penyihir yang mengutukku menjadi sebuah monster mengerikan karena sikapku di masa lalu. Awalnya aku menganggap ini kutukan yang tidak pernah berakhir tetapi karena kutukan ini membawaku padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana semuanya berakhir?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau. Kau mencintaiku. Karena cintamu yang tulus padaku." Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menciumnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Aku rasa, kau harus menceritakan semuanya saat di rumah. Aku butuh penjelasan." Naruto mencubit hidung Sasuke pelan dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih bibir Naruto dan menciumnya kembali. Naruto membalasnya.

"Jika kau terus menciumku maka kau akan membuat bibirku menjadi tebal." Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa dan bergandengan tangan saat mereka pergi dari sana. Belum lima langkah berjalan, penjahat itu kembali dengan banyak orang. Ada wartawan, polisi, dan masih banyak lagi

"Itu dia!" penjahat itu berteriak saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa pria tampan ini adalah monster?" si reporter merasa tidak puas hanya menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak ada binatang buas atau sejenisnya.

Penjahat itu terus menunjuk. "Pasti sihir telah mengubahnya."

Semua orang tertawa. "Tidak ada sihir di sini."

"Jika kalian ingin melihat monster, dia lah monsternya. Ia hampir membunuh dan merampokku. Ia membawa senjata api." Dengan cepat Naruto mengatakannya.

Semua orang berbalik memandangi penjahat dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bukan, ia penjahatnya. Tangkap mereka." Pria itu terus menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Seorang polisi merenggut tangan si penjahat. "Sepertinya kau dalam masalah besar, berandal."

Si reporter berusaha untuk memberitahukan perkembangan dengan kejadian saat ini. "Tidak ada petunjuk lebih lanjut mengenai makhluk mengerikan yang berkeliaran."

"Apa kallian keberatan untuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai kejadian di sini?" tanya polisi yang mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tidak." Sasuke berkata. "Kami akan ke kantor polisi."

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum puas melihat penjahat itu dibawa ke dalam mobil kepolisian dan terlihat begitu ketakutan. Kemudian tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sasuke kembali menawan bibir Naruto.

"Cari lah kamar." Ucap polisi yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

Mereka tidak terlalu memerdulikan karena mereka sedang sibuk, berciuman.

"AND CUT!" teriakan sutradara mengakhiri pengambilan adegan dari film bertemakan cinta sejenis terbaru.

Naruto memukul dada Sasuke pelan. Teriakan sutradara memberitahukan bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin untuk mengakhirinya.

"Ya, kalian berhenti sekarang juga. Cari kamar jika kalian ingin melanjutkannya." Teriakan sutradara barusan membuat telinga Naruto memerah dan segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Uh, kau membuatku malu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sedikit sebal.

Sasuke mengangguk tengkuknya dan terkekeh pelan. "Maaf, aku kelewatan."

"Sudahlah, yang penting hari ini berjalan dengan lancar." Naruto bernapas lega. "Aktingmu semakin bagus saja." Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu Sasuke. Naruto sudah melupakan kejadian ciuman Sasuke yang kelewatan.

"Hn, kau pun begitu." Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Bagus, untuk pengambilan adegan di sini berjalan dengan sukses. Syuting kita akhiri hari ini." Ucap sang sutradara.

Seketika lokasi syuting riuh oleh tepuk tangan kru. Naruto dan Sasuke membungkukan badan pada semua orang yang berada di lokasi syuting. Berterima kasih karena telah membantu mereka dalam melewati rintangan dalam pengambilan adegan ini.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta, 7/11/14, 23:51]**


End file.
